Here I Am
by Xocolat
Summary: He saw her and longed for her. She met him and was given a chance. When a wealthy business man offers the unthinkable, will an aspiring singer be able to resist? ".. I'll give you everything! I'll give you the world... just please, let me love you..." AH
1. Vision

Summary: Edward Cullen was a cocky, bitter and rich orphan who was raised by his butler and uncle. He goes to Forks, Washington for business where he sees an angel that would make him change for the better… Bella Swan.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

I wasn't a man who exercised patience.

Actually, some people say I'm no man at all.

I was reclusive, greedy and ruthless as some say. I was cocky and not fun to be with, people only liked me for my money and perfect physique. Well before that fateful day, I knew that money and power was all I had ever needed in my life.

If I didn't like something, I had it thrown away. If I didn't like someone, I had them thrown away. When I get in trouble I had someone fix it for me. You could say I lead a very controlling life. All that I wanted, I got.

Orphaned at the age of nine, I had only learned the important things in life from my most trusted gentleman. He is first and foremost my trusted ally and friend. Bentley never seized to give me the care and time a parent should have.

Don't get me wrong, I still remember my parents and how they showered me with love and everything a child could ever want and need, but that was such a distant memory that at times I even forget how they looked like.

I didn't really have much relatives, my father was the only legitimate child of an only child and my mother's family had all forsaken her for doing what she loved most, playing the piano and acting.

_Little did they know that she would marry a billionaire and become a Broadway star while pursuing her dream of going to Julliard._

One of the few people I trusted was my father's half brother, Carlisle Cullen. He never had children because his wife wasn't able to conceive any. He is now actually my guardian and treats me like his own; though he lets me do everything I please and live alone in my parent's manor.

He was a good and caring uncle. He was never recognized by the public as a part of the Cullen clan but carries his own name in the field of medicine. He was my grandfather's child from a fling that he had with his secretary but my father still treated him like his brother and best friend. They didn't live in the same house during their childhood, or even ran in the same circle of people, but still they were undeniably partners in crime.

I've grown to know and do business. When my mother and father died on a plane crash, the board of directors had given me a deal. That at seventeen, I would take over as CEO and president of Cullen Corp. only if I finished school early. And as expected, I graduated cum laude from Harvard. It was a tough deal to make, but being home schooled gave me the privilege of going to college as early as possible.

At first I was hesitant on taking over the company that was built on the hard work of five generations.

_I was sixteen for god's sake! A boy that age would've been just out of freshmen year. _

But with the guidance of Carlisle and Bentley, I made it through everything smoothly. Now at the age of nineteen, I always knew I was the image of perfection, well at least, that was what everyone told me. I knew nothing but the stock market, real estate and the ins and outs of the corporation.

If you were wondering how my perspective in life changed and how I've grown to appreciate everything that went with it, I only have one answer.

It was all because of Isabella Marie Swan.

"Master Cullen, we've arrived."

I heard Bentley's voice over the noise of the helicopter. I took my attention away from my files and nodded my head in understanding. I took off my headset as the noise died down then inhaled some much needed air. The door opened and cameras started going off. I put my 'smile' on and stepped out of the helicopter after Bentley.

_Showtime._

_

* * *

_

"I assume you have full consent on selling this property, my lawyers would look into this, so there's no escape." I said.

"Of course Mr. Cullen, this library is private property." He assured me with a nervous smile. I nodded in understanding and went through the contract again.

"I'll give you my decision by the end of the month." I said as I stood and shook hands with Mr. Greene. I headed out of the library, it's old and abandoned stench clearly visible in the air. Buying this library and turning it to a hotel and casino would put this small town, Forks, Washington, in the world map. It would do wonders to this town and of course for my company.

"Master Cullen, the helicopter is ready for you sir." Bentley informed me as we walked down the steps.

"I want to explore the town for a few days." I said as I looked around the street for something I want to do.

"As you wish." He replied.

* * *

I've decided to look around the area. I had a limo flown in from Port Angeles and my clothes were packed by Bentley himself before we left the Cullen estate, being fully aware of my impulsive decisions.

Within the hour, I was dressed out of my suit and into a comfortable ensemble of slacks, a turtle neck sweater and a dark gray blazer. My father owned a small house up hill (which my mother insisted on buying because Forks was where she had spent most of her summer vacations as a child.), so there was no problem with shelter, which of course, never became an issue.

I rode around town, seeing nothing but trees and small shops that were almost deserted. "I think staying here would just drain the life out of me." I murmured to myself.

"If I may sir, I'd suggest scheduling a visit at the public high school." Bentley suggested. I looked at him and thought about it. Going to a school would be good, I've never studied in one but I'd like to see what normal teenagers do there.

_Study, duh_. My inner badass is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Good idea Bentley." I smiled and rolled down the window as Bentley phoned the school. I looked at the shops and thought about how people could've survived here. There were just three or four restaurants and a few thrift shops here and there, which were by the way seemed like they haven't been updated since the 90's. There was also this hardware store which was also deserted. Then a bookstore that was small yet so inviting. _How could something so simple and small be so homey? _

I would never admit it, but behind all the money and perfection, I dreamed of becoming a normal kid, go to Julliard and become a concert pianist. Sure, I enjoyed pushing people down, bossing around and running my own multi-billion company, but something…. Normal, for lack of a better word… remains. That someday, one _real _dream of mine would come true.

So maybe going to this school would all in all make me gain nothing but realization. That I could never bring back what I've missed, but instead just watch other people live it. But one thing was certain; I had a feeling that this visit would change something.

"Over here we have the Gym, which by the way, with the generous amount of donations Mrs. Elizabeth Cullen had given to this school, was upgraded." The principal, Mr. Greene, I believe, said. I've been in this school, touring, for half an hour now and I feel bored out of my mind already. But of course I wouldn't show everyone that.

"Also the stu—"

"It has been a pleasure Mr. Greene but I have to catch my flight." I said a bit too fast, taking his hand and shaking it as he processed what I just said. "Well, if that's the case, then I must be going too." He said. _What a douche. _

I turned around and headed towards the main entrance. The school hallways were empty due to the fact that it was still 5th period. Before I could leave the premises, I turned back and saw the principal's figure disappear to the office. I smirked and return to exploring the school.

"Excuse me sir, but are you trying to 'snoop'?" Bentley asked all of a sudden. I nodded and walked around.

"It's not a big deal. I could probably be mistaken as a student here." I said.

"But Master Cullen, you don't fit well here. You are to live up to your name and show that you—"

"— have what it takes to be called a Cullen." I finished. He nodded in satisfaction, probably happy that he has implanted that _important_ fact/motto/whatever you want to call it in my mind.

"Let's go to the music room." I said as I walked up ahead. I guess it was free period because someone was in there, playing the piano. 

_The person who must be playing this must be a total amateur._ Not that it sounded awful, it was actually normal but sloppy at the same time.

But just as I was about to walk away, I heard the most amazing voice that made me stop dead on my tracks. It was a girl's, no, a woman's voice. It sounded so beautiful that her voice overpowered the sloppy piano playing. _Thank god the door was open or I wouldn't have seen who was playing and who was singing._

She was a vision.

Her eyes were closed and her lips were plump and soft even as she sang. Her brown hair was wavy and it seemed so natural. _I'd kill to run my hand through her hair. _

She wasn't singing anything classical or something from an opera, but something simple: 'What a wonderful world'. It was obviously something a high school student would choose because it was easy to play, but something about her just made it extraordinary.

She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She was a natural and her presence made the room light up. I couldn't even dare to describe how beautiful she was. 

_How could someone like her be here in such a small town? _

It was like those movies I used to watch at my home theater, when the guy meets the girl for the first time everything happens in slow motion. It was exactly like that.

Though she was wearing a baggy shirt and even more baggy jeans, I would never think that she was looking her worst. The scene before me was a sight to behold.

_Too bad Mr. Piano Man is ruining everything. _

"Jacob! Can you at least try to get the notes right." The angel said as she stopped singing. 'Jacob' rolled his eyes. I felt a bit proud at her mini outburst.

_Geez Cullen, you never even met this guy and you already think he's an enemy. _

"What do you expect? I'm not some professional!" He said in a tone that made me shift uncomfortably. He hit the piano and stood, going over to her with a deathly glare. I clenched my fist and was about to go in but then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't Master." Bentley whispered.

"I didn't expect you to be! And besides, you were the one who wanted to replace Angela." She said with vigor. His eyes softened and he took her into his arms… I felt my heart break a little. I couldn't stand to watch this any longer and took off, Bentley right behind me.

_What was I thinking? I didn't even know this woman! Of course she was taken, how could she not be. _

Then a thought it hit me.

"Find out everything there is about her. From where she was born to what her favorite color is." I ordered Bentley as we reached the waiting limo outside.

"Should I also check her relationship status?" said Bentley. I could've sworn he was mocking me.

"Do you really have to ask that?" I groaned as I put on my aviators.

* * *

_Author's Point of View _

Bella didn't know if Jacob was serious about them. Well, technically speaking there was no _them_.

She only looked at him as a brother, but he thought different. He had been constantly asking her out on a date and telling all his football buddies that he has 'tapped her ass', which of course he did not……. Except once at Jessica Stanley's house party, but of course it happened when they were under the influence of alcohol, so to Bella it was as if it never happened.

Jacob was her friend. She trusted him and he trusted her. They were 'childhood buddies' as her father described. He was her rock and whenever she felt down he was there. But he wanted more than that. He wanted to go out on dates with her and make out in the janitor's closet with her during free period instead of playing piano or guitar for her at the music room.

_Just a little more patience and she'll be yours. _ He always thought. Bella, being the innocent yet brilliant girl she was (not that she'd admit it because of her humble nature.), thought that she was just lucky to have found a brother in him.

Her angelic face and voice took her places.

Isabella was admired by her peers and her teachers. Everyone was amazed by her talent and brains, but she was no overachiever. She just wanted to get out of Forks for she lived there her entire life and felt that she was destined for something more. And her god given talent was her ticket out of there.

She had already been accepted to Julliard. Not on full scholarship though because she failed to show up at the first screening. But she made it that far and was happy she was accepted to study next year.

But sadly, there was no way she could. Her father was broke and she spent all her savings on a new guitar, not that it was enough even for a plane ticket. Singing in the old diner didn't do much help either and she was too much of a shy girl to borrow money from anyone.

If only an opportunity would come, then she'd grasp it and never let it go.

* * *

Edward was sitting in his father's old office, which is now his new office. He, of course, had to work even though he was on his impromptu vacations. Well, if you would call a week in Forks, WA a vacation.

A knock on the large mahogany door caught his attention. He's been waiting for this since he got off the limo from that high school where he saw _that_ girl. He wanted to know everything about her, he just didn't know why.

"Come in." he said, knowing full well that the person who would enter would be Bentley, his most trusted ally.

He didn't speak. He almost never did at time like this. He knew Edward better than he knew the back of his hand. He raised him like his own and committed himself to the Cullen clan. And he knew that if his Young Master wanted something he would have it in an instant.

Edward scanned through the files that Bentley had gathered from a private investigator. It's been exactly a day since then and he was just too eager to let this wait. Bentley watched as Edward looked at the folder where _Isabella Marie D. Swan's _life was all typed down. He felt satisfied as Edward's devious smile and interested eyes scanned every detail and Bentley knew he has done his job well.

_Nice. _Edward thought as he looked at a picture of Bella as a young child punching an also younger version of Jacob. He knew this was too stalker-ish, freaky and just plain wrong. And if he really did respect this total stranger then he would just live her alone. But an urge in him thought different. That he was meant to see this, that he had the right, that he deserved to know that Bella like cheesecake and hated Gym all the same.

She was apparently accepted in Julliard but could not go due to financial reasons. Edward wanted to help her. Then, like a light bulb above his head, his mind produced an idea that would benefit them both and change their lives forever.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! My attempt on a fan fic. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm really happy that I've posted this and hope that it'll be enjoyable. So, what do think? Comments? Suggestions? Even constructed criticism? Just let me know and motivate me if you really did like it. It'll mean a lot. Thanks again and till the next Chapter. Please Review!  
**


	2. For You

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Edward Cullen_

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked as I adjusted my necktie. "It was your idea sir. I'm sure you've thought about it well." He said. I nodded, but the uneasiness still remains.

"The car is ready. I'll be outside if you need anything Master." Bentley says before walking out of the door and leaving me in my room. I didn't know why I was doing this for some girl I haven't even met, let alone talk to. I was drawn to her, like she was all that I needed to make my life more… satisfying.

…

_Bella Swan_

I step out of my truck, feeling my shoes get all squishy from the damp ground. I adjusted my backpack and walked to the entrance of Forks High School. A few people waved at me, and of course, I waved back though I was in no mood for interaction… or anything that includes anyone but myself for that matter.

Renee's medical bills are piling up… I just don't know what to do anymore. Charlie is always working overtime but his salary's just enough for our everyday expenses. My part-time job seems to be going out of business in a few weeks, by then I would have already graduated high school, then what?

_You'll be working in Newton's outfitters for the next 60 years of course._

Well, that's a possibility.

"Hey Bells!" I turned to my right to see Jacob Black jogging towards me. He looked a bit cheery for my liking today. He even dressed better than normal; no torn up jeans and plain black shirts, a very suspicious change….

_Who could've thought he owned long sleeved sweaters and normal jeans? I certainly wouldn't have. _

"Not now Jake, I'm pretty tired." I told him once he was in front of me. I continued walking to my locker, Jacob still following behind me. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out today after school?"He asked, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Sorry… I… have practice later…" I quickly lied. I knew where he was getting. I just didn't have the guts to tell him myself. Jacob was a great guy, always been there to support me… so much that I've been annoyed by it so many times. I loved him as a brother, but asking me to move in with him was more than a brotherly gesture to me.

He started to ask me a few weeks ago and I declined every time. He wanted us to live together once we graduated so he and I could go to the University of Washington. It was a great school, one of the best in fact, but it didn't offer me what I wanted. Besides, I wasn't ready to have a relationship with Jacob, let alone live with him under one roof. He was my pal, nothing more, nothing less.

"Look, Jake, I…" The bell rang, signaling the start of first period. "…Have to go. Catch you at lunch." I quickly said, waiting no reply from him before dashing off to History.

First period was unexciting and so were the rest. Soon I found myself sitting at our usual table, eating an apple and sipping on a soda every now and then. Jessica was going on and on about how her date with mike went and everyone else was just sitting there pretending to listen. I rolled my eyes at the sight.

_No one wants to know how you suck face Jess._

I battled with my inner bad seed if I should say that out loud but noticed the cafeteria grew extremely silent.

_That's never a good sign_.

I turned to where everyone's attention seemed to be drawn and gasped silently.

Before me was the most god-like creature I have ever seen. He was beyond gorgeous that I just stopped breathing altogether.

"Who is he?" Jessica asked dumbly. I shook my head, obviously distracted. He seemed to be looking for something, his eyes holding a glint I couldn't place my finger on.

He scans the cafeteria until his eyes landed on our table. I instantly tensed.

His long strides took him no longer than a few seconds before he got to our table. I looked up and found him staring right at me with the most dazzling eyes I have ever laid my sight on. "Uh…." I breathed. He was just smiling, as in full on grinning, at me.

He bent slightly so our faces were a few centimeters apart. He leaned forward, and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he went further and stopped until his mouth was next to my ear.

"_I'm ready for the unknown, explore what wasn't written in stone, till deceit leaves and goes a different way and true love finds me and decides to stay…"_ he whispered the familiar lines in my ear. I shiver slightly at the thought of him knowing my lyrics. I never thought nor have I imagined those words could come out from someone's mouth so beautifully.

_How did he…. Those were private; I've never shown it to anyone, not even Jacob…. Unless… darn that English essay. _

"Curious... So am I." He slurred into my ear. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He gently grabbed my arm and slipped a piece of paper in my hand. He took off no second later, leaving me flushed and left to deal with the whole population of Forks High school.

What the hell just happened?

…

_7 o'clock. Forks Community Park. _

_-EAC_

I looked at the paper again, scanning each letter absently. Who was this 'EAC' guy and what does he want? I decided to not be bothered about it. Besides, encounters like that could happen to anyone…..right?

I tapped my pencil against the table, trying to solve my math homework. The library was awfully quiet for a Tuesday. Normally students would be here till closing time, especially now since the year is about to end.

"Bella?" I turned my head towards the voice. Standing behind me was no other than Jacob Black. He rarely did his homework, let alone go to the library.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, shoving all my things inside my backpack. I don't want to be here if he would just come and try to convince me to follow his plans. We weren't in that kind of relationship. I don't think we'll ever be.

I stood up to leave but Jacob grabbed my wrist before I could go. "Please, just wait." He almost begged. He looked at me with the saddest eyes and I knew I really had to talk to him. "Fine." I sighed.

We sat down, facing each other. I bit my lip, trying to make sense of what would happen. I was afraid to hurt Jacob…. He was my best friend. He protects me all the time, but sometimes, it's just too much to handle.

"Jacob, if you wou—"

"I love you Bella." He quickly cut me off. I stiffened, finding it hard to process what he had just said.

"I've loved you since we were in diapers." He said, looking down at his hands and smiling. He was sincere, I knew. And I was afraid to say anything because of it.

"Jake, I love you, but not in the way you want me to. You're my brother." I wasn't looking at him, I was guilty for no reason at all.

"But that's it Bella! You look at me as a brother! If you just look at me differently you'd see we're meant for each other!" He shouted, standing up and leaning towards me. I flinched back.

"Hey! If you don't stop shouting I'd have no choice but to ban you from here." The librarian called from her desk. Jacob paused, his once angry eyes softened as he looked at me. He sat down and steadied his breathing.

"I know you have feelings for me Bella. When we made love I knew, so don't try to deny it." He said sternly. I shook my head, not believing what he just told me.

"That was one night! And we were drunk; I wouldn't even know we slept together if I didn't wake up next to you." I whispered to him, people in the library were curiously glancing at us now.

"This really isn't the place to discuss this." I said, grabbing my bag and heading out of the library. I sped up as I heard Jacob follow me out. I reached my truck and quickly got in, not waiting for Jacob.

As I drove away from the lot, I somewhat felt relieved. I didn't want to get trapped into a relationship I knew I would never accept.

After a few minutes of driving, I found myself by the gate of the park, my truck suddenly giving up on me.

"Why now?" I muttered to myself. I knew that one day this truck would retire; I just didn't expect it to be anytime soon. I gave out a frustrated sigh and quickly searched my pockets for my phone.

"Ugh!" I grunted as I realized that I left it at home… I guess I have no choice but to walk home.

I got my backpack and opened the door to get out. I locked the doors and rolled up the windows, deciding to ask Charlie to help me tow it tomorrow.

At 8 o'clock, the park was completely deserted. It was chilly and the sounds coming from rustling leaves were starting to freak me out. I sniffed and looked for signs of any human being. I closed my eyes as I walked faster, just wanting to get out of the cold.

"I thought you weren't going to show up…." I heard an all too familiar voice say. I stopped dead in my tracks, not believing what I just heard.

_It couldn't be possible…._

"But I knew you'll find your way to me." He finished. I bit my lip as I turned to face _him._ My face widened at the sight before me. A Greek god, motioning for me to come sit next to him. If I wasn't in a situation which desperation was most likely, I would've never agreed, but the steaming hot chocolate and the thick comforter looked so inviting…

I stepped once, trying to think over the consequences of what I would be doing. He seems to be sincere, and if he wanted to try anything with me, he should've just kidnapped me or something, seeing as he had all the resources…

I sucked in some air before finally giving in, taking the cup from his butler's hands and sitting at the bench as far away from him as possible. I offered a smile of appreciation and quickly savored the taste of hot coco.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said almost chuckling. He leaned back and looked up the sky, smiling as he did. I marveled at how good he looked up close. He had the longest eyelashes and the most defined facial features. His lips were soft, not to plump that it would've looked like a woman's, but something more…

Kissable?

I felt like I was staring at him for the longest time and when I finally broke my gaze it was because he caught me. He chuckled but kept his eyes on me, I blushed harder. "I have to go." I quickly say. I stood up but was stopped by his hand on my wrist.

"My name's Edward by the way. Edward Cullen." he said from behind me. "And I have a proposition for you."

…

My life is a whirlwind, and now that just comes to show how hard making decisions can be.

It's been a week since that faithful day. Jacob's been calling me almost every hour and whenever I reach for the phone I quickly draw back. And it doesn't help that I totally ignore him in school either. It's just that I 'm too confused, about my feelings for Jacob, my future….. about everything.

I sighed, closing my notebook, there's no point in continuing my homework if I couldn't get my head straight. I figured a nice cup of tea would do calm me down.

After I've gotten a cup, I settled in the couch to wait for Charlie so we could pick up mom from the hospital. Last January, Renee was diagnosed with lung cancer. She was devastated, especially since it was because of her own decisions. Charlie did everything to raise money for all the medications and treatments, working more shifts in the station. Though we were going through a rough patch, Charlie still didn't want to touch my college fund. So I willingly gave it myself.

Since then I promised myself that if I had the opportunity to continue college, I'd grab in it a heartbeat. But now that there are things that I have to give up just to grab that opportunity, I wasn't too sure anymore.

But when _he _mentioned that it would benefit my parents I knew I'd be selfish if I didn't take it. Now all I needed was a sign and I'd instantly grab the phone and call him.

Suddenly the bell rang. I stood to answer the door, thinking that it was Charlie. "Hey Da— Mr. Bentley?"

"I thought I told Edward that I needed more time to think about it." I said as calmly as I can. I opened the door wider, motioning him to come in. I sat in the couch, sensing that he had something to say.

"Sir Edward did not sent me." He said. "I care deeply about Edward, I raised him and I gave up a lot of personal matters for his sake." I nodded, seeing that he looked sincere. Bentley was just like what the movies portrayed butlers to be; only he had a lot more heart.

"Look, Mr. Bent—"

"Please….Call me Bentley Madame." He interrupted politely.

"Okay…. Bentley, to tell you the truth, Edward is a total stranger to me. The whole half hour that we talked together only summed up to me selling myself to him." I choked out. I looked away, willing myself not to cry. Edward wasn't rude when he told me. He was careful at his words, he didn't sound like I was a person below him, and he sounded genuine at the least.

"If I may Miss Bella, I have never seen the young master long for someone, ever. He is a very busy man, but for you Madame, he continues to neglect his duties just so you can see that he is sincere."

"People from all over the globe has been flying to see him, all so he could wait for you. He refuses to leave Forks until you have made your final decision. So please, accept his offer. And if not, let him down gently." He said. I let out the breath that I didn't know I've been holding.

I thought for a moment.

This wasn't just for me. This decision wouldn't only benefit me, but also my parents. So I closed my eyes, hoping that everything would turn out for the best. I opened my mouth to speak the words I never thought I'd say….

"I'll do it. I'll marry him."

…

**A/N:Hey I'm back! I am so sorry for the late update. I know it's been months but I hope it's not too late. Thank you for reading and please review. Tell me what you want to see, though I already know what I'd like to write, a few ideas would do the story well. Thanks again. Oh and I haven't proofread this, sorry about the mistakes.**


	3. A Month and A Week

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**A/N: Happy New year Everyone!**

…

Two weeks have passed since Bentley had made an appearance at my front door and convinced me to marry Edward Cullen. I know it seems like a lot to process, but after the initial realization of what I had just done, it's not so bad… I think.

_Get over it._

I wish I could, but the thought of getting married in a month's time is really bothering me, and not telling my parents about it just makes me feel a lot worse. I've talked to Edward twice since then. He'd gone back to New York a few days after we confirmed everything. I couldn't help but smile at how Edward had made me feel so at ease with him, at how he made my heart skip at every smile he gave me, it made me feel that my decision was….. _Right._

Today was June 8: and I had just graduated high school yesterday. I was beyond ecstatic. Everyone met at the old diner for some burgers and pizza. And Jacob being Jacob, had his arm around my shoulders most of the night.

Jacob still believed I would move in with him.

We had talked some more about our current 'situation'. I didn't tell him about my future nuptials nor have I changed my Facebook account from _single_ to _engaged_ either. I told him more of how I was a free woman and that he couldn't hold me back at whatever my decision in life may be. And guess what, he answered me back with a 'you'd be stuck here in Forks for the rest of your life'.

_That about did it_

I punched him with all my strength, which I guess hurt me more than it should have (Jacob could bench 70). He was furious of course, but then he quickly embraced me and kissed my knuckles like the pain would suddenly go away.

He loved me, and it scared me that he did. I couldn't love him like that, but I didn't want to hurt him either. So I once again tried my luck and kicked him where it hurt. He doubled over and I ran as fast as I can to my mom and dad…. Like a baby.

The next morning, I found myself sitting on the sofa, flipping through my music sheets. Mom and Dad had left for another check up and I was left alone at home. Jacob had called, which was what I had expected to happen since we got home last night.

With a sigh, I stood up and went to the bathroom to shower. It was pretty humid outside (A mixture of the heat from the summer and the never ending existence of dampness of Fork, WA.) so my skin always felt too uncomfortable to ignore.

As I felt the water from the shower hit my back, I had a strong feeling that I should call Edward. I wanted to hear his voice. It was unlike any other, so soothing and luring. Though I wish I had the courage to call him up or even answer his calls. I felt a lot bolder when I wrote to him, which is why he had sent me an email instead of calling to congratulate me for graduating yesterday.

I liked that about Edward. He respected my wishes… Even if he practically bought me.

...

The Mail came in earlier today. It was July 1st, almost a month since I'd last seen Edward Cullen. I almost thought he had backed down from his "proposal". I haven't received calls from him or from Bentley or any other person that worked from him. Just as I was about to give up and call Jacob and shamefully ask him for another chance of moving in with him, I had quickly went through the week's worth of mail and saw a thick manila envelope addressed to me.

My heart skipped a beat. The envelope contained the evidence that everything was really happening. There was a contract, which contained everything Edward and I had to commit to once I went to live with him (that of course was for our own viewing only). It included clauses that I haven't even thought would be happening. How stupid of me. I always thought we were just going to sleep in the same roof, not in the same bed.

Such clauses include:

1. Ms. Isabella Marie Swan and/or Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen would not publicly announce the existence of this contract unless both parties have written another that would completely announce this agreement as null and void. _Trust me, I wouldn't dream of it. _

2. Admittance to Julliard School of the Arts by Ms. Isabella Swan shall be assured by the other party and be fully taken care of financially. In accordance to this, Miss Swan is also responsible for her Academics and shall not drop from the institution even after this contract has expired/decided invalid by both parties unless well thought of or Ms. Swan had lost interest.

3. All Hospital Debts and Banks loans of the Swan Family shall be paid off by Mr. Cullen from the oral agreement between both parties and this contract.

4. Ms. Isabella Marie Swan shall live in whichever living arrangement Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen would put her into. Every essential material that Ms. Isabella Marie Swan may ever need (food, clothes, transportation, allowance and such.) shall also be provided by Mr. Cullen.

5. Both parties are not allowed to be romantically involved with anyone but their spouse while in agreement of the contract. _I blushed at that one. _

6. All activities related to se—

"Bella! Phone Call!" I heard my mother call from downstairs, stopping me from reading the 6th clause any further. I grunted, mom always had the best timing.

I carefully put the contract back into the envelope and hid it under my pillow, I wouldn't want that to be accidently discovered by my parents.

I ran as fast as my clumsy feet would let me, I wouldn't want my mother get all worked up by shouting my name multiple times. I reached the foyer where my mother handed me the cordless phone.

"Hello? Bella speaking." I answered. There was a brief moment of silence before I heard the person I had most definitely wanted to speak to.

"It's Edward." His low voice calmly slurs. I take in a much needed breath and couldn't help but feel my knees go slightly weak.

I glance around for my parents, not wanting to risk them hearing then darted back up to my room. Once I had locked my door and asked if Edward was still on the other line, we started our conversation.

"Have you received the envelope?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did….. Is this seriously happening? I mean, we've only known each other for a couple of weeks…. My parents know nothing about this. What am I suppose to tell them! 'hey mom and dad! I'm married! Sorry I forgot to invite you to the wedding by the way!'" I was downright panicking. But as I did all I heard from Edward was an amused laugh.

"This is so not funny Cullen!" I nearly screamed out of sheer annoyance.

"I'm sorry. You sound so cute when you get angry" I think I just got ten shades redder. "but all I wanted to tell you is that I got everything covered. If you check every piece of paper in that envelope, you'll see that I've thought about our cover story too. All you have to do is act them out in front of your parents." He calmly said.

I quickly grabbed the envelope from where I hid it and scanned through the documents. I found a note containing at least a couple of hundred words and read them.

"So… it says here that we met at Forks high school when you took a vacation back when I was 16 and you were 18. Okay so that's close to what really happened. We went on a few dates…Then got closer through emails and long distance calls but kept it a secret from everyone including my parents. Now, you came back to ask for my hand in marriage because you were… lonely?" I finished. Wow. That was a tad bit too shallow. But I couldn't help to believe it to be true.

"Yup. That's about it. And yes I know what you're thinking, not much of a romantic huh." He said. I snorted at that which of course resulted to both of us laughing even more.

A few minutes and some random chatting later, Edward had to go. "I have a meeting with a few Chinese clients. Apparently the interior designer of their new building had not heard of feng shui. I'll see you next week love. Bye." He finished quickly. My heart _kind of _sped up when he referred to me as 'love'.

"Bye." I also said as I hung up. I threw myself on the bed and shouted into my pillow. God, I feel like such a school girl.

As I went through the remaining documents, I suddenly remembered something Edward had said. _ "I'll see you next week…" _

Oh shit.

Next week already?

…

Seven days have gone by in a blur. Between the packing and my parent's endless banter of why I had to leave for New York so soon was getting me all stressed… Not to mention Jacob had been pestering me for so long.

I still haven't told my parents about my engagement to a billionaire, but instead told them I had met someone a while back who was willing to help me get settled in New York. I also mentioned that I was working in a studio to help pay for my student loans (which of course does not exist).

I only packed clothes which I think I would need in New York. Edward had told me to pack light, he didn't exactly say why but I was not risking my chances of having been thrown out of the plane because my bags were too heavy.

As I zipped up my bag and got ready to carry it down the stairs. I thought about how sad it was to lie to my parents. That it would shock them one day, specifically in a few weeks when they receive an invitation to my wedding.

With a sigh, I grab my luggage and close the lights, saying goodbye to the room I had lived in for the past 18 years.

…

**A/N: I know, I know. Not updating so long is a sin in the fan fiction world…. Kidding. But I'm seriously sorry for not putting this chapter up faster. Anyways, next chapter would finally be set in New York. If anything is unclear, just tell me via review and it'll be surely answered in the next for all the mistakes i made in writing this chapter, i blame it on school work.  
**

**Don't give up on this story because all the good parts are coming. LOL. But please suggest what you'd like to see or comment on whatever. BUT NO FLAMES… please. ****J**

**P.S: I know things are happening a tad bit too fast but I figured you guys waited long enough and so I kind of fast forwarded everything. **


	4. JFK

I thought a situation like this— like mine— only existed in the novels I read. Don't get me wrong, this was my decision and I had the final say, no one forced me into it. But I know in the back of my mind that _he'd_ come for a purpose.

Without him, Jacob would've been right. I'd be stuck in Forks until the day I die.

_Not to mention working for his parents._

And so as I boarded my plane, I knew that there's no turning back. This wasn't just for me, this was for my family and, I guess, for Edward as well.

…

"Another glass of iced tea Ms. Swan?" the flight attendant asked. I shook my head and muttered thanks before turning my attention back to the documents I was reviewing a few minutes ago.

I've never flown first class before. Nor have I ever flown in a plane period. So I wouldn't know if the attendants were really this attentive.… _Oh well._

The documents that Edward sent me have been reviewed over. Some clauses were more of what I expected, while some just had me red all over.

_6. All activities related to sexual intercourse shall be discussed by both sides before acted upon. _

I almost had a heart attack.

But I guess that was expected. We were going to get married, and sex is very important to in order to strengthen that… Wait, who said anything about strengthening it? Marriage should carry on because of love, and Edward and I are _not_ in love so this is a mere agreement. Yes, a very _well thought of_ agreement.

I sighed. I didn't think being intimate with him was part of the equation, and I blame myself for being so stupid to not think about that when I agreed in front of him verbally.

I've only been with Jacob once, and am no means an expert. It was one drunken night and I wouldn't count it as _making love_ as Jacob had put it.

I may not be an expert when it comes to _that_ department but being with…. Can you believe it…. Mike Newton has taught me some things. It was a brief affair, one that I had ended as soon as I saw him with Jessica.

But one thing's for sure, I'd be pretty embarrassed when Edward and I took that step, he's probably experienced since he's undeniably attractive. Girls from all over the world probably threw themselves at him. Girls who were far classier and prettier than I am; heck! I wouldn't even be surprised if he dated celebrities. And to add it all up… I Googled his name (yeah, I know, lame right?) and a ton of results about him being a model magnet came up.

_Oh sure Bella. Like you were ever the supermodel type._

I know I should have hired a professional to review this contract over; it was the logical thing to do. But I thought about it and had come up with quite a few problems regarding that: a.) I didn't have money to hire a lawyer who'd be discrete enough, b.) this agreement is totally illegal, c.) I trust Edward enough.

Right?

With a sigh, I try to forget about how pathetic I was being and focused on the nap I had been hoping to take since I boarded.

…

As I stepped out of the terminal entrance, I quickly found Bentley, who was holding a sign with my name on it.

"Bentley!" I almost screamed with joy of seeing someone I knew. I didn't have a clue on what to do once I landed and you could say it was a relief that I spotted the man so fast.

I wrapped an arm around Bentley, who looked surprised but soon returned my hug. "Oh Miss Swan, so good to finally have you here, but unfortunately you are needed someplace else." He said in an almost monotonous voice.

I raised my eyebrows in question almost instantly. "What do you mean?" I asked, very confused.

"You'll find out soon enough Miss Swan. Now, if I may, it's time for me to lead you to your next flight…. One that I am sure is a lot more comfortable." he said as he grabbed me suitcase from my grasp.

"Oh I doubt that. The ride was so comfy I didn't even need music to calm me down." I replied honestly. He only nodded at that, and just like that I made myself an embarrassment, again.

We started walking and I prepared for a long one, but not a minute later a stretched limo pulled up beside us and we came to a stop.

"Here we are madam." Bentley said as he opened the door to the sleek, black limo. My eyes involuntary widened at the sight.

_I feel so overwhelmed right now I can't even move._

"Uh, yeah…. Sure….. thanks." I all but stuttered. I climbed in and was met with smooth leather seats, on which my hand easily glided on. "This is so cool." I heard my voice say, blushing when I realized I had said it out loud. I looked over at Bentley and saw no emotion whatsoever on his face.

The limo started to move and _almost _all the fears that I held since leaving home had vanished. My eyes darted to the view outside the tinted window, seeing various people around the airport.

Saying JFK was huge is a total understatement. Fairchild couldn't even compare to this.

_Well, duh. _

The limo took us to a private gate, which was almost deserted. There were a few old dudes in power suits and women in dresses that looked a lot more expensive than my whole wardrobe. My eyes widened at the sight of the celebrities who were also present.

I was too distracted by Jennifer Aniston that I didn't even notice Bentley politely calling me from outside. "Oh. Sorry." I quickly scrambled out of the limo and went to the trunk to retrieve my luggage.

Before I could open the trunk of the limo, a hand quickly stopped me from doing so. "That is completely unnecessary Miss Swan. From now on, you don't need to lift a single finger. Master's orders." Bentley explained. I was speechless, an occurrence I often find myself in since meeting Edward.

I bit my lip and stepped back, letting Bentley lift my small luggage himself. At that moment, the thought that things would never be the same sunk in, which was ridiculous because I thought it already did since I got in the plane.

With a sigh, I stepped near the entrance and turned on my phone. No text messages whatsoever, even from my mom and dad. I shoved it back in my pocket and waited for Bentley.

And as I did, I wondered where Edward was. I know I'm in no position to demand him to personally pick me up but I was really hopping he was the one who I saw waiting for me. But I guess, it's hard for Edward to do everything he wanted without ever being judged or bothered. He was a CEO for god sake! A young, hot, intriguing one.— did I just really think that?

I shrugged off that thought and realized that I didn't even know where we were going. The arrangement was suppose to be in New York and I only had five weeks of summer left before Julliard, I'm not sure a trip somewhere far would be wise. I pondered a little more until Bentley finally arrived to where I was standing.

"Bentley. What are we doing here?" I asked him

"Master Edward made arrangements for the both of you. Some sort of… getaway." He replied as he led me inside. I looked at him in confusion. What sort of getaway is this?

"But Edward and I—"

"—are going to know each other better through this trip; that I am certain." He finalized. I kept quiet as I followed Bentley; it was awkward just walking behind him. I think it would take time for me to get used to this.

We went down an escalator and reached multiple metal double doors. Instead of the usual hard plastic chairs and painted walls, we were met with black leather couches and fine wallpaper. I didn't have time to survey more because of a voice I've been dying to hear...

"Isabella."

I turned around and saw Edward, *gulp* my soon to be husband, smiling at me with both hands in his front pockets, eyes as stunning as the first time I saw them.

"Edward."

He was wearing a pair of light tan slacks and a loose button down shirt with the first three buttons undone. I discretely pinched myself.

He walked towards me and it was as if everything was in slow motion. Maybe it was just my teenage hormones but I was feeling tingly all over. I bit my lip to keep my jaw from dropping; I wouldn't want him to see how much his looks affect me.

"It's a wonderful day isn't it? Not at all humid like the news said." He said once he was in front of me. I nodded my head, stopping myself from laughing out loud. He may be handsome and intimidating but he wasn't one for starting a conversation.

"Sure the weather here is great; really different from Forks." I replied. There was a minute of silence, none of us talking or even looking at each other.

"So…" he trailed off.

"Where are we going? I thought we were suppose to go back to wherever I'm going to be living" I asked him, not wanting to waste time. I was excited to see New York and it was all I ever looked forward to earlier today.

"Uh, well… I—I figured…. We could go to my parent's vacation home for a few days." He replied, almost stuttering.

I raised my eyebrows. Maybe this was some sort of joke. I couldn't possibly be going to someplace else when there's barely enough time to get my stuff in order before fall.

"What about—"

"School has already been taken care of. I told you before that you don't have to worry about anything, I always keep my word." He completed, getting serious all of the sudden.

"Cool."I reply.

He smiled and walked towards me. He held out his hand, like he was asking me to hold it.

_Because he is you dummy._

Oh

I took his hand and felt a jolt of electricity. I pulled away in shock and Edward must have felt it because he too pulled away. "I'm sorry?" he offered. I laughed at his silliness and took his hand, this time embracing the jolt. It turned into something more soothing, like it was more of a connection than negative energy.

He led me straight outside, looking at me weirdly almost every minute. It was starting to make me a lot more self-conscious than I already am, but on the other hand, it was a sweet gesture, nothing perverted or maniacal. I've never thought I'd be experiencing something like this: holding hands with the perfect stranger, exchanging looks I have no idea what to call, and walking towards a private jet as we did so.

I looked up at the anything but humble jet. It was smaller than the one before, but it held sophistication worthy of the likes of Edward. Its front half's black and the other white, 2 letter 'E's were printed at the back in elegant print, and as I looked at it more, I hardly noticed my stuff being taken inside.

"This is amazing….." I whisper to myself.

"It used to be my parent's." I turned to my side, sort of embarrassed that Edward had heard what I just said. I removed my hand from his to smoothen down my skirt, it was one of the few I had, and I figured I had to make an effort to become a lot more feminine since I was never one. I looked back at Edward and found his facial expression sort of pained. Maybe he thought I didn't want to hold his hand….

_Or he has diarrhea or something. _

"You could change inside the jet once we take off; I know you'll be much more comfortable if you did." Edward offered, and realized that he wasn't upset about the hand and skirt thing (which was, from the start, a ridiculous theory). I nodded and followed him to a short flight of stairs, he helped me up and what came to view once I took the last step astounded me.

The lights alone screamed royalty. It looked really elegant but not to the point of exaggeration. All I could see was fine wood and beige recliners, which made me imagine the comfort it would bring me once I sat on it. The carpeted floor was a shade of red that wasn't blinding. All in all, the plane was almost a trip itself.

"You could get settled inside the room. Some of your stuff is in there. We leave in twenty minutes; that should be enough time for you to get suited. If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to call me." Edward instructed rather quickly but ever so politely. He pointed to a door, which I figured was a bedroom. I nodded and went to change.

The room was simple enough. Since it was small, all that fit inside was a bed and one side table. There was a mounted TV on the one side of the wall opposite the bed and instead of an east wall, a sliding closet replaced it.

I closed the door, making sure I locked it. I wouldn't want anyone walking in while I'm changing, that would just make me a lot more embarrassed than I already am. I opened the closet, having figured that it was placed there, but none of my luggage was where I expected them to be. Instead, an alignment of dresses and a dozen stacks of clothing filled the expansive closet. This must've been Edward's mother's clothes, but coincidently they were all size 4. I pondered on if I should just borrow sweats and a shirt until I spotted a note attached to the closet's side.

_To Miss Bella Swan,_

_I personally picked out all these clothes for you to use whenever you're on board under Master Cullen's orders. Please call me if you need help in anything wardrobe related. I have also arranged luggage for your trip. _

_-Personal Shopper, Alice Brandon. _

My eyes nearly budged out of their sockets.

_A personal shopper? Is he for real? Can't rich people like him buy their own clothes? No wonder he dresses like a model…_

I sigh for the hundredth time today, not of ungratefulness, but of annoyance. He was sweet for trying to make me as comfortable as possible, but not making me do anything or even deciding for myself is not helping me achieve that.

I reach for a simple shirt and sweats, not surprised that they fit perfectly once I had them on. I glanced at my reflection on the closet mirror and gasped at what I saw. My hair was a total haystack, all frizzy and dry looking.

I was never one for an instant fix, so I did the only thing possible. I grabbed the morning paper that lay on the bed and took the rubber band hidden under the fancy strings. I tied my hair in a ponytail, trying very hard to smoothen it. It was a first for me to be so conscious about how I looked; I was always the-wear-the-first-thing-you-see in-your-closet type of girl. But with someone like Edward—perfect in every angle— sitting not ten feet away, wouldn't you be?

_And that my friend's is what I call Teenage Hormones._

A minute after that, I pep talked myself into going out there, telling my poor reflection that this was as good as I was gonna get.

"Took you a while." Edward said once I was seated across him. He was typing away in his laptop while sipping a glass of caramel colored liquid. Scotch maybe?

"I kind of got really confused with all the new stuff in there." I replied cautiously but most definitely in a more sarcastic note. I was fuming inside because of that by the way. He shouldn't be buying me stuff when he had already helped me so much.

"Did you not like them? I could ask Alice to bring in a whole new wardrobe for you." He said. For a minute I thought he was joking, but then he reached for his Blackberry and was about to dial. I stopped him by blocking his thumb for pressing any more.

_Another pathetic move Bella._

He looked shocked for a second but then became amused.

"That's not really necessary Edward. I'm just not comfortable with you spending so much on me. I mean a personal shopper? That's a bit absurd. Don't you think?" I didn't want my first argument with Edward to be financially related, even if this was all pretend.

"Alice is really not only your stylist. She's been with the family for some time now. She's been my personal shopper and friend for two years now." He explained calmly.

I blushed crimson.

"But it's okay if you didn't like them. I could tell her to take it back or donate it or something later. No big deal." He smiled, putting his phone down making me sigh in relief.

I kind of like how these clothes felt. They were simple, comfortable and also stylish (well I think they are). I kind of like them already.

"No, I like them. Thanks. Just give me a heads up next time you tell your stylist to buy me a whole new wardrobe." I joked, which I think he didn't get so I decided to just shut up.

Ten minutes later, we were ready to take off. It was all smooth sailing, like the first time I rode the plane, which was only this morning. I breathed out a sigh of relief and started to get comfortable in my seat.

There were multiple things I could have done as I sat there. I could've played 'Plants vs. Zombies' using the iPad on the table. I could've even watched TV or read a book I brought. But I decided against it. I had to talk to Edward. He barely said anything to me since we saw each other this morning, and I didn't even know where we were going.

"Edward? Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

He looked up from his laptop, turned his attention back on the screen, clicked something then closed it. For a second I thought he'd ignore me, and I would've been pissed if he really did.

"I'm taking you on vacation." He simply answered, his eyes making contact with mine.

"Where?" I asked again. He sighed and smiled to himself. I was starting to get annoyed at him for not answering me properly.

"You'll find out soon."

…

Ten hours later we were still in the plane. I still had no idea where we were going but I figured I'd let Edward decide when to tell me.

During our flight, we had eaten and talked with each other. I basically interview me with simple questions, but I kind of found it a bit weird that he wasn't that surprised of my answers. Some people would get a total laughing fit it they found out that I had modeled my but for some baby powder when I was a year old, but he didn't. I decided to just push it at the back of my mind and take advantage of that moment.

"Favorite Cartoon as a child?" I asked.

"SpongeBob." He answered without even thinking about it. It was as if I had forgotten than he was not much older than me anyways and was only logical than he like cartoons that still existed now.

"Flavor?"

"Vanilla."

"Movie?"

"It's a tie between Hangover and Karate kid, the old one." He replied. Playing twenty questions with Edward wasn't as bad as I had expected. His answers were sometimes unusual but I guess the inner teenager in him had made his appearance known. He wasn't as stiff as he was before either, which made me more comfortable in his presence.

Edward was one hell of a cocky ass, but he also seemed at loss sometimes. Talking about his parents was also a big 'landmine' for him, or so he says.

All in all, I learned that he had finished school early, and was some sort of genius. _If you have to run a multi-billion company you better be._

He really didn't tell me much, but I could see that he's having a hard time sharing his life with me and seeing him try had made me soft all over.

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing shortly….." The captain's voice was heard in the whole cabin. And nothing had prepared me for what he said next.

"Welcome to Hawaii."

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

**And yeah, last time i said this chapter would take place in new york but Bella and Edward are heading to Hawaii to get to know each other. I figured it would be nice for Bella to see that a care free (sort of) Edward before a workaholic, bitter and ruthless. Everything at this point is also confusing for the two, but soon enough they'll warm up more to each other.  
**

**Today's my birthday by the way, so i hope you guys forgive me for not posting sooner. I made it specially long *sing song voice*.  
**

**Thanks for reading! I'm really really sorry for the delay. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. Tell me what you think! Will sparks fly in Hawaii? **

**XD**


End file.
